An Ever Changing Love
by SakuraPunk
Summary: InuYasha has rejected Kagome's love, and she decided to take some time to herself. What happens when she wishes to find someone else to love, and the well takes her back in time, to when InuYasha's father is alive?
1. The wish

**An Ever Changing Love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**(A/n) Revised. Enjoy! **

The sun had promised so much warmth that day, the baby-blue sky had sung a song of joy; yet everything seemed to come crashing down on Kagome as InuYasha confronted her after the group had taken a rest in a village they had stumbled upon. "Look, Kagome. . .please, don't be angry with me." Already, Kagome knew she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"What is it?"

InuYasha seemed to hesitate, his eyes of an ambiguous color. The silver-white of his hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, looking vivid in Kagome's eyes. While InuYasha struggled to find the right words, Kagome let her eyes scrutinize the young male. His skin seemed to have gotten tanner on their journey of the jewel shards, and he seemed to have matured quite a bit over the last few months.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" The girl blinked, coming from her thoughts to shake her head. "No, sorry I didn't. What'd you say?" A slender eye-brow was arched in an inquisitive manner, only making InuYasha fidget.

"I. . .well," The silver-haired male grunted, obviously frustrated with his dilemma. "I love Kikyo, Kagome. I. . .was with her the other night, when you were looking for me." He muttered lowly, his eyes drifting from the raven-haired girl's. "I know you told me how you felt. . .and that I that I felt the same, but. . .after I saw Kikyo. . .well," He trailed off, and was met with silence. This made him nervous and he looked up cautiously at Kagome whose eyes were hidden by her long bangs.

"InuYasha. . .," she began slowly. "**Sit!**" She growled, watching as a cloud of dust floated into the air, where InuYasha had just managed to make a crater. "I. . .I gave you my heart, I told you how I felt. . .and you still went back to that. . .that clay-pot!" She cried, her heart felt as though it had been shattered, much in the same fashion as the jewel had.

"I hate you!" She shouted, whipping around to run back towards the group with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Where had she gone wrong?

Kagome had thought she would be enough for InuYasha, she traveled with him, put up with his irking temper tantrums, and comforted him when the time called for it; what did Kikyo have that she didn't? What was so great about the dead corpse? She was alive, breathing, she could offer him so much more than she could- so why was he still with her?

The more she thought about it, the more it hurt, and she just didn't want to deal with InuYasha anymore. She wanted to run away, back to her time period. She deserved a vacation, especially after this. By the time she'd found Miroku and Sango (Shippo had been off playing with a little village girl) both had agreed that she should spend some time at home.

"Don't worry Kagome, we understand." Sango said reassuringly, sad to see the girl she considered a very close friend hurting so much over a man that just didn't deserve it.

"Yes, please, take all the time you need, Kagome. We'll stay here." Miroku concurred, nodding his head and smiling slightly at the sniffling girl.

Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes one last time with the sleeve of her long-sleeve, school uniform shirt and smiled half-heartedly at both of her friends, and gave them each a long hug. "Tell Shippo I'll miss him a lot, and that I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, we will." Sango said, then looked down to Kilala, giving her a nod. The demon transformed in a burst of bright flames and roared, offering her back to Kagome.

"I'll see you all soon. Please, take care!" She called, waving as she grabbed her large yellow sac, and jumped onto Kilala's back. Immediately, the cat-demon pounced into the sky gracefully, and disappeared. Kagome had nuzzled herself into Kilala's fur, her arms wrapped tightly around the soft cream-colored fur surrounding her. _Maybe time away will do me some good. It's not like InuYasha's going to miss me._ Kagome thought bitterly, and dozed into a light sleep as Kilala flew her back to the magic well.

It seemed like only a minute of having fallen asleep, when Kagome woke to Kilala rumbling and hissing softly to wake her up. Feeling lethargic, and a little numb, Kagome slid off of Kilala's back and smiled sadly at her. "Take care of everyone, okay?" She leaned forward, kissing her nose lightly, which earned her a gentle growl and an affectionate lick to her cheek, before she watched the demon return to the skies to meet up with Sango and Miroku, and everyone else most likely.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome looked towards the well and strode towards it slowly. She let the tips of her fingers trace over the aged wood, green vines curling up like claws at the gaping mouth. She peered down into the darkness that would soon surround her in a familiar warm light of lavender, and closed her eyes. _I wish. . .I didn't have to hurt over you InuYasha. . .I wish. . .I could fall in love with someone else._ Kagome's eyes fluttered open, a brief wind caressing her skin.

Canting her head to the side at the odd wind, the young priestess in training shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off and clenched one of the straps of her rugged bag tightly, before pushing herself up onto the lips of the well, then let herself fall into it's abysmal depths. Something was different about this journey though, the light of lavender she knew so well no longer flashed in her eyes. Instead a pale-blue engulfed her. _This is different._ She pondered over the odd light, and sighed when her shoes touched earth. She flipped her hair from her face and looked up.

Light peered down at her, light that shouldn't have belonged. Confusion took place over Kagome's face and she grunted as she threw her bag out of the well, and heard it land with a thud on earth. She climbed her way up with minor difficulties and gasped when she was met with the sight of trees that stretched for miles. The sacred tree wasn't as big as it had been when she'd first encountered InuYasha, it was still so young, still growing.

"What. . .what happened?" Kagome whimpered, feeling helpless. "Why am I back here?" She asked herself quietly, hoping, wishing that something would give her the answer to her question, but it was left unanswered. Simply floating in the air to be forgotten.

A faint rustling met her ears, and her eyes darted about. She didn't have her arrows with her, and no body was around to protect her. She gulped, the padding of nimble feet surrounding her. "Who's there!" She questioned with a shaky voice, silence met her ears and just when she thought she'd scared off the creature that she had heard walking through the forest, a man walked through the brush. Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. This man, he resembled Sesshomaru and InuYasha. . .but, it couldn't be either of the demons. What time period had she landed in?

**(A/n) Alright! That's the first chapter. I hope you all liked this version better. I'm re-writing the whole story, and making tons of corrections. Same plot-line though, just more details added! Well, I'll update soon! **


	2. Traveling with InuTaisho

**An Ever Changing Love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**(A/n) Revised. Enjoy! **

What Kagome saw had to have been some sort of illusion. She could remember seeing this demon once before, when InuYasha and Sesshomaru had defeated Sounga; it was their father, The Great InuTaisho. Standing the presence of royalty made Kagome's knees week, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. What time period had she been transported to? Why had the well taken her back so far in time? What was the chance of meeting up with InuTaisho after arriving? It all just seemed so…unrealistic. "Human, what do you stare at?" His voice was strong, and deep- languid and alluring all it's own, as well as commanding and authoritative. The man, who stood well over a foot taller than Kagome peered down at her with molten eyes that seemed to bore down into her soul. Kagome flushed, feeling timid and anxious standing just a few feet in front of the intimidating demon lord.

"Well?" He growled, his eye-brow twitching in the apparent aggravation Kagome was putting the man under. She swallowed hard, her mouth going dry as she tried to figure out what she'd say to him. 'Hi, I know your sons in the future, and you're going to die. I'm Kagome by the way, how are you?' no, that didn't seem like the best approach to take in a greeting.

"Forgive me. . .um, my name's Higurashi Kagome." As she introduced herself, she bowed lowly to InuTaisho, in order to show at least some respect. After standing straight once more, Kagome began to chew on her lower lip, a habit she had gotten into when she was extremely nervous. _Okay. . .so, I'm with InuTaisho, and I'm obviously not home. Just where am I?_ Kagome still couldn't wrap her mind around the concept that she hadn't returned home to her mother, and her grandfather, or Sota. She wasn't there to receive a warm hug from her mother, and have some of her delicious cooking set out before her. Kagome would most likely being take a warm bath, soaking the warm liquid, letting the warmth suck out all of her frustration and heart-ache.

InuTaisho arched an elegant eye-brow in the air, scrutinizing the female and leaned forward ever-so-slightly to sniff her. She smelled of cherry blossoms, much more enticing than any other human he'd come upon in his life so far. "Higurashi Kagome is it?" He paused, eyes flickering over her outfit, before the intense eyes met with Kagome's chocolate orbs. "Are you a harlot?" He asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kagome felt her fists clench, and her eyes narrowed at the demon. "No, I am **not** a harlot. What in the world makes you think that?" She snapped.

"Your kimono is extremely revealing," InuTaisho stated. "Although, you smell like a virgin." He announced, which made Kagome flush a vibrant shade of red in embarrassment. _He can. . .smell that I haven't had sex?_ The young priestess wanted to crawl under a rock, either that or hit InuTaisho with one. She wasn't sure which she preferred the most. "Hn, what are you doing on my lands?" He questioned, his face stoic. It seemed like Kagome had stumbled upon another Sesshomaru, or well. . .a twisted version of him. InuTaisho seemed to have a little of both of his son's attitudes in him. Kagome twitched, she didn't need another InuYasha on her hands. That's what she had been trying to get away from in the first place.

"It's not a kimono, it's a school uniform." She bit back, glowering at the demon, who didn't seem to care whether Kagome was angry or not. It amused him. "I. . .well, I was trying to get back home. I didn't mean to come here, but. . ." she trailed off, sighing. "I got sent here instead of where I wanted to go." It was a troublesome thing, and Kagome only wished she could've gone home. Had she done anything different when she'd jumped into the well? She couldn't recall, she remember saying good-bye to Kilala, then peering down into the well before she jumped into it, and was enwrapped in the pale-blue light. Nothing seemed different about her routine, so why was she here?

"School uniform?" InuTaisho tilted his head to one side, his eyes glimmering with a dull curiosity. Whoever this Kagome girl was, she didn't seem like she belonged in his lands. Perhaps he should just kill her, and be on his way. His patrolling was being interrupted, and he didn't like being behind on his schedule. He was a busy enough man as it was, he didn't need some odd harlot wasting even more of his time; just as the demon prepared to stride by the talking female, he hesitated. "What do you mean, 'sent'?" He didn't understand. "Where do you come from?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, a school uniform. Girls like me where this back in my time." She explained, noticing the look of curiosity that InuTaisho had given her. Who would've ever thought, that she'd be talking to InuYasha's father. She snorted at the thought of the ignorant male and blinked. "Ugh, well. . .it's a really long story." She mumbled, not sure if she wanted to get into detail about it.

"Well, you have managed to waste most of my day; why not tell me this 'long story' of yours." InuTaisho wasn't offering the option for Kagome to object to his proposal, instead he gestured for her to follow him by crooking his clawed fingers at her, and turned on his heels gracefully to begin walking in the direction he'd come in. Kagome gaped, dog demons truly were bossy. She huffed softly, and glanced once more at the well. It was either follow InuTaisho, or die. She chose to live and jogged to catch up to the ambling demon. "You walk fast!" She said, exasperated as she tried to catch her breath. InuTaisho offered her no reply, and she glared.

"Well? I'm waiting to hear your tale."

Kagome mumbled incoherently to herself about the demon and his attitude, which earned her a very frightening look that made her squeak. "Okay, okay. . ." She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, shifting her yellow sac on her shoulder and cleared her throat. "As you've noticed, I'm not from around here. I come from the future," she explained. "I don't know how exactly, but while I was trying to catch my cat, a centipede demon had pulled me down into the well and I'd ended up in the feudal era. I met your sons there. . .Sesshomaru and InuYasha." She paused. "After I met InuYasha though, we started hunting for jewel shards since I had been the one to shatter the shikon jewel, and well. . .I've been traveling with him and a few friends. But, I recently decided that I didn't want to be around him anymore because he chose a clay-pot over me and well. . .it hurts." She mumbled. "Anyways, I was going back to the future, back to where my home is, and well. . .I ended up here." She finished, her eyes looking down at her feet as they walked.

Silenced wafted through the air, and Kagome felt as though she may suffocate in the thick atmosphere that had suddenly encased her. InuTaisho didn't bother looking at her, but she could tell by the way his eyes flickered that he was conjuring up questions to ask her over her story, which probably seemed preposterous. Well, he had asked her to tell him her 'tale', and she had. She just prayed that he didn't lock her up in a dungeon her killed her from seeming insane. She ran a hand through her long sheen tresses. They'd grown a lot since she'd started traveling with InuYasha and the group. She had gotten older too, she was no longer the fifteen-year-old girl that had been in love with a cocky, rude, arrogant half-demon. No, she was eighteen now, and on the verge of graduating her classes, thanks to the help of her mother. Her body had filled out more, and the uniform she wore now wasn't the same green squirted one. Instead it was navy-blue. Not much of an upgrade, but she preferred the color. It wasn't as bright as the other one.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of twigs snapping and birds chirping, InuTaisho's sultry voice reached Kagome's ears. "You know Sesshomaru?" He inquired, turning his head to look down at Kagome. "And. . .I have a son, named InuYasha?" He seemed bewildered and shook his head back and forth. "You make no sense human. And future? What is there in the future?"

"Sesshomaru's alive right now?" Kagome seemed surprised. Well, she obviously hadn't traveled too far back in time. . .either that, or Sesshomaru was still young. As Kagome lost herself to thought she nearly missed InuTaisho's last question and looked up at him, scratching the back of her head as she nibbled on her lower lip. "Well, there's a lot of stuff. Like ninja food, and cars, and bicycles, and schools, computers, TVs- there's a lot of stuff in my time then there is now." She chuckled softly.

"Yes, he is my only son." InuTaisho replied, finding it odd that Sesshomaru hadn't killed Kagome since the dog demon loathed all human's. "Your time sounds fascinating." He said, his eyes wide with the yearning to learn more about the future. It all seemed so odd, and though many others would've considered Kagome a lunatic, InuTaisho was one to look to things that seemed impossible. The prospect of the future enthralled InuTaisho, and while they walked towards InuTaisho's palace, he had Kagome explain and elaborate on every aspect of the future and her time that she could. He learned more than he ever could've studying scrolls, and sometimes, he found himself laughing along with the human over some silly jokes she made. How long had it been since he'd last had a conversation that didn't have business involved? He couldn't remember.

Twilight had fallen quicker than InuTaisho had anticipated, and the song of the crickets and the night creatures began to play. Their journey was nearly complete, perhaps an hours walk more and they would arrive at his grand palace, but Kagome seemed exhausted and though the girl didn't complain, she looked it. "We shall rest here for the night, and tomorrow you will continue to tell me more about this future of yours. You're a fascinating creature, Kagome." He said, motioning for the girl to sit down by a tree while he gathered pieces of wood for a fire, it didn't take long to have a small circle of red and orange flames burning and crackling in the center of their 'camp sight' for the night. Kagome didn't seem to care whether there was a fire or not, she had made herself as comfortable as she could on the forest floor and yawned.

Her stomach growled, but she herself wasn't in the mood to eat. InuTaisho had sat across from her, and watched her through the flames. Kagome took peeks at the demon as well; her eyes following the blude jagged marks that adorned his high cheek-bones. His skin was tan, and looked soft to the touch. His armor was beautiful, and the kimono he wore beneath it was of the purest of whites, with blue roses trailing down along the hems. His swords had been placed in his lap, his hands hidden underneath his sleeves. He sat Indian-style, his back leaning against the bark of a tree. He reminded her of InuYasha the way he sat, and of Sesshomaru with the expression he wore. Though, he seemed a lot warmer than his son. "Good-night, InuTaisho." She murmured, another yawn leaving her lips as she curled into herself, and let her eyes drift shut.

The demon nodded his head, gazing at the girl for a moment longer before his stare averted to the crackling flames. He was alert, ready to attack any opposing form that came near, but none seemed to approach. For once, it seemed as though InuTaisho had no worries.

_**Well, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it, InuTaisho?**_ The voice, it was familiar and InuTaisho couldn't help but groan inwardly.__

_You again? What do you want?_ He snorted.

_**I want that girl.**_

_Impossible. You know that I just lost Izuzu. I am not going to destroy her memory and mate with this. . .this human. _

_**She's no ordinary human, she's a miko. She could be a valuable jewel in your crown. **_

_It matters not to me, now leave me be. We have an hours journey to the palace tomorrow, and I need my rest. _

_**Ah, anything to get rid of me, eh? Very well, I'll be visiting you again very soon. Sleep well, InuTaisho.**_ A voice that belonged to the male's mind vanished in an echoing growl, and InuTaisho grunted. His inner demon was a pain, the damned thing. He never understood why he needed it anyways, he had control over himself, he didn't need to have another side of him fighting for dominance, though it had been quite a while since he'd last heard from it. The last he'd been bothered by the non-existent being, was when Izuzu had died and he'd been on the brink of death and then his inner demon had taken over. Shaking his head the Great Dog Lord let his eyes drift shut, sleep never found him, but somehow, he felt peace with Kagome near.

**(A/n) Alright! There's chapter two. And I've decided that Sesshomaru will be alive in this story, InuYasha doesn't exist though! Also, I'm sorry the chapters aren't that long, but I believe it's much better than the previous. Hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon! **


	3. Your mate

**An Ever Changing Love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**(A/n) Revised. Enjoy! **

Sleep, it should've been peaceful. Dreams were supposed to have lifted Kagome into a state of bliss, wrapping her in a blanket of dark warmth. That was not to be. The entire night, she had tossed and turned restlessly, waking up every other hour or so from dreams that gave her a cold sweat. She couldn't understand why she still carried the burden of love on her back, when she wasn't home and she had no idea how to get home, that should've been her main priority, to get home, yet here she was- dreaming of InuYasha and Kikyo, and traveling with InuTaisho. Not the best start to trying to figure out how to get back to her time period. After what seemed like the millionth time of waking up, Kagome curled up into herself, knees to her chest and eyes closed, yet her thoughts buzzed inside of her like a swarm of angry bees. _I need to get back, I can't travel with him anymore. What if the well doesn't take me back? Am I going to be stuck here forever? I can't, I don't want to be here. I want to go home. . ._ Kagome's thoughts eventually lulled her to sleep, but even then she didn't get too much of it because she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder.

Groaning, Kagome let her eyes flutter open; long lashes lifting to stare up at InuTaisho. "Come, it is time we take our leave." That was all he said before he started walking away from Kagome without another word. At first, she couldn't remember where she was, and who she was with, but after lifting her yellow sac onto her shoulders the memories came flooding back. The thought of InuYasha made her tear up, and her heart clenched painfully. Why couldn't she get over him? It was obvious that he didn't feel anything for her, and he had already chosen Kikyo. Why couldn't she just move on? That's what most did, but apparently moving on from InuYasha was just too difficult. It was like asking an alcoholic to stop drinking; impossible, it would take time. But time was just working too slow for Kagome's likings.

"Where are we going again?" She asked breathlessly, after she'd ran to catch up with InuTaisho, who had already walked at least a good twenty feet away from her.

The man eyed her briefly, then looked away. "We are going to my palace. You will stay there and sate my curiosity on your home." Kagome's eyes went wide. She was going to what? No, no, no. She couldn't possibly do that, she had to get back home. What was she going to do when InuYasha went looking for her, and her mother found out that she wasn't there? What would they all think? They'd go mad, and Sango and Miroku, and Shippo would all be worried sick! She couldn't do that to her friends, she had to get back, and soon.

"Woah, okay, um. . .look, I can't stay." She began, holding her breath when InuTaisho had stopped to look at her with piercing eyes. "I mean, I would like to because. . .I enjoy being in your company but. . .I have to go home, my mother is going to be worried about me and my friends. . .well, I just can't stay. I'm sorry." She mumbled, finding it hard to keep direct eye-contact with InuTaisho, because at the moment Kagome could feel the waves of irritation radiating off of the dog demon. They pummeled her and made her want to run away, run far away actually.

"Are you denying my order?" InuTaisho's voice was laced with a dangerous growl, his eyes were narrowed into deadly slits and Kagome felt a lump build in her throat as his lips pulled into a very thin, grim line. "Do you not know who I am? I am the Great Dog Lord, InuTaisho! You will not tell me what it is you shall do, you will obey my every command. You are to stay with me until you have answered all questions I have to ask. Once that has been taken care of, I will let you return home, until then. . ." The silver-haired demon leaned forward, inches away from Kagome's face. "You will stay with me." His voice sounded final, and as he pulled away, he began walking away from Kagome again. She realized now where Sesshomaru got his powerful demeanor from; InuTaisho looked as though he would've killed Kagome, and to be frank,she was frightened.

Kagome wasn't going to risk pissing InuTaisho off again, at least not now. A faint scowl etched it's way onto the beautiful female's face and she followed closely behind the demon lord. _Who does this guy think he is? Sure he's a great lord and all, but I have my life to get back to! I can't serve his every whim and call! Explaining everything is going to take too long! I can't do this! I won't! I'm going to put him through hell!_ The miko thought, nodding her head in agreement to her thoughts. What she was going to do to put InuTaisho through hell though, she knew not. That was something she'd have to come up with when she wasn't shaking from fear.

After the small altercation, no words had been exchanged between either the human or the demon. They kept to their thoughts, and listened to the whistling of the birds, and the twigs snapping beneath their feet. InuTaisho looked over her shoulder at Kagome, whose face was twisting in odd ways. He could tell he had frightened her, and had probably angered her. His head looked away, and he snickered softly. What did it matter he got the human angry? He was higher than her in ranking; so why the odd feeling in his chest? It was as though he wanted to apologize for striking such fear and displeasure in Kagome. _This is nonsense. She is but a human. . .I can't want to possibly make her happy. That would be absurd._ He thought, shaking his head.

_**Ah, ah, ah- You're attracted to her. I know, it's clear in your mind. Something is beginning to stir in that stone heart of yours, you're feeling the exact same things you felt for Izuzu when you had encountered her and we mated her. **_

InuTaisho tensed up at the thought of Izuzu, it had been years since his mate had died. Her last growl, her last breath saved to protect Sesshomaru from a fleet of demons that had managed to penetrate InuTaisho's palace walls. He could see his mate's gentle, yet firm lavender eyes staring back at him. Her last words spelled clearly in the glossy pools before she'd fallen. _I will not betray Izuzu. I feel nothing for this human. She is merely here to sate my curiosity of her world, nothing more. _He was lying to himself obviously, it was clear as day.

_**You can't fool me, InuTaisho. I live in your mind, circling your every thought; you feel something, and it will grow. Then, we'll take her, and there will be nothing you can do about it.**_

It had gone, the irking voice, and left InuTaisho to struggle with himself. Had what it said been true? Was his heart beginning to feel something for the odd human traveling with him? He didn't want to think so, it would be wrong anyways to want to take her as his mate. He was a demon lord, and as such he should look for another demon of equal standings. This, Kagome girl stood below him. She was dirt to the bottom of his boots, she was someone that he would step on. Yet here he had her, talking to him, and addressing her respectably, as though she were someone important. Although Kagome was beautiful (and more than most demons) she was still human, and InuTaisho could not get over the fact that she was also a priestess. What would that do to his title? He didn't want to think of it.

For a moment, it seemed as though InuTaisho was going to apologize, but it never came. Instead, the silence resumed. The forest had started to disappear, the trees becoming scarce as a field of pure greenery met the sight of the demon and the human. A vast amount of ground was exposed, and they were left out in the open. Kagome had forgotten her anger when her stomach had growled, and reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since the morning before she'd come into this twisted time. She sighed, holding her stomach as it gurgled and wrinkled her nose; a faint blushed stained her cheeks, there was no way InuTaisho couldn't hear the loud growling noises. It embarrassed Kagome to let the other know she was hungry, even though she didn't complain.

InuTaisho didn't look back at her, but he did speak. "We will be at the palace in a matter of minutes. You will be able to bathe and eat your fill once we arrive." He said. He had heard the groans of Kagome's stomach the entire time they'd started their trek, and it had started to annoy him. Though, he credited Kagome for not complaining about her hunger pains. Many humans wouldn't be strong enough to do that, they'd all give in and begin to whine and cry. "Kagome, I would like to-"

Just as the apology was about to pour forth from the demon's lips, a large, slimy tentacle rushed to strike at InuTaisho, who quickly unsheathed Sounga (at the time only Sounga existed, Tetsusaiga and Tensusaiga still hadn't been created). "Grwaaaah! InuTaisho, you filthy mutt! Let me devour you and gain your power!" A blob cried in a deep, vile voice. The being itself looked like a pot of boiling vile. It's eyes, crimson, were filled with the lust to kill.

"You have nerve coming to _my_ land and attacking me." InuTaisho said calmly, before he sprinted forward, ready to slash the demon in half. Immediately a tentacle shot forth, and with a swift move to the right, InuTaisho pounced into the air gracefully, Sounga's blade shimmering with the hunger of its newest kill and connected with the demon's head, a clean cut was given, and a few grunts were heard from the blob monster.

"Ah. . .you. . .will pay. . ." It screamed, it's head sliding from it's body before it disintegrated, and Sounga was sheathed. Kagome had seen from the side-lines, amazed. She remembered when the very same sword InuTaisho had just used had corrupted InuYasha, and struck havoc over the feudal lands. Kagome hadn't even noticed that she'd been holding her breath until she gasped for air. InuTaisho looked over at her, standing tall and proud. "Are you alright?" He inquired, arching an eye-brow. Kagome nodded dumbly, and she could've sworn she saw a smirk slid over InuTaisho's lips.

"Let us be on our way then." He said, gesturing for her two follow as he resumed walking. Kagome couldn't understand how he could just kill a demon, and then act as though nothing had just happened. Astounded, she hurried to catch up to InuTaisho's side and kept her eyes down. _He didn't even get a scratch on him._ She thought, hues flickering over InuTaisho's form to notice that he still looked as perfect as ever. She looked away when he'd noticed her staring and felt heat burn her cheeks. InuTaisho wondered what made Kagome's cheeks go pink, and cleared his throat.

"Kagome, as I was saying before that demon interrupted- I would like to apologize to you. I know you have your own duties to fulfill, but I would just like a few more of my questions answered." He pondered. "And when all have been answered, I personally will escort you back to your home."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes were wide, and she couldn't help but smile. "Then it's a deal!" She exclaimed excitedly. InuTaisho nodded, mirth flashing in his molten eyes before the palace walls came into view. The stone barrier hiding the grand castle behind it was wide, and tall. The castle itself seemed to reach to the highest of heavens. "Welcome to your temporary home, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes wandered over the impressive building. It had to have been the largest she'd ever seen. It was probably just as big as InuTaisho's grave sight. She tensed at the thought of the demon's remains, and looked over at him. Would InuTaisho still fall to his demise? Maybe, Kagome could prevent his death. She shook her head, no. She couldn't alter the future. . .could she? If she did, perhaps InuYasha would get to grow up knowing his father. She was sure that InuTaisho would eventually find Izayo, and mate her and have InuYasha. As Kagome's thoughts took over, she found her lips working of their own accord. "InuTaisho, do you have a mate?" At first, she seemed calm over the question, and immediately freaked out when she heard her own words echoing in her mind. She nearly slapped her forehead, had InuTaisho's voice not touched her ears.

"No, I have no mate. I will have one soon though, otherwise my title as demon lord will be stripped, and I will have nothing." He said bitterly.

Kagome nodded, and added no more to the matter as they disappeared behind large iron gates- the guards posted at the entrance eyed Kagome suspiciously, and she heard one of them growl at her. It was obvious that a lot of demons still didn't like humans. Staying here was going to be fun.

**(A/n) Alright! I managed to add some action to his chapter, and their romance is going slowly this time around. Hope you all liked it. I'll have the other updates done soon! **


	4. Irking Situations

**An Ever Changing Love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**(A/n) Revised. Enjoy!**

Kagome felt her resolve to hold her tongue back break, her eyes were set into dangerous glares, and she pointed an accusing finger at a group of huddled palace servants whispering amongst one another about her arrival. No, no about her arrival, but of the 'human's' arrival.

Will you quit staring?" She scolded, her voice authoritative. "Don't you know it's rude to talk about people when they're only five feet away from you and can hear everything you're saying? Don't any demons have any manners?" Her lips were pursed, and her chocolate pools were glimmering with irritation.

The fuming miko huffed and puffed like the Big Bad Wolf, sending the flock of lower demon servants off, scattering like roaches when the light hit them. InuTaisho arched an elegant brow to the sky; he'd never anticipated the girl having such a short fuse. "I would appreciate it, if you did not frighten my servants, human." he said, though something akin to amusement swirled around his molten gems. A clawed hand gestured then, for Kagome to amble into the dining room that the dog lord had led her to. White marble made a 'clacking' sound with every step both demon and human made as they entered the luxurious hall where great feasts seldom took place.

"This is huge," Kagome gawked, rather unladylike InuTaisho noted. If he were to keep the human here for interrogation, he'd have to make sure she was taught some manners.

"Sit." InuTaisho pointed towards a chair, which Kagome obediently slid into. Her eyes wandered over the stoney gray walls of the castle- large tapestries with Inundation's crest decorated the dull walls, the high rise ceiling was glamourized with a large crystalline chandelier that had been placed right in the middle, emitting a low glow from the melting candles that flickered and wavered above Kagome's head. The table she assumed stretched for miles was polished and furnished with golden candle sticks and freshly picked wild flowers that grew around the land. The young priestess never would have imagined that a demon would have appreciated aesthetics.

Blinking, Kagome looked over her shoulder when she'd fallen into along silence, busy grazing and drooling over the beautiful room, and noticed that InuTaisho wasn't in the dining hall with her anymore. Her face twisted, and she grumped to herself. "Look at that, now I know where InuYa-" her voice trailed off, and her eyes dropped low, her chest clenched painfully as she thought of the hanyou, and tried to swallow back the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. He was still hurting her, even if she was away from him. The bitter reminder that he'd chosen Kikyou, stung her like a killer bee. "Stupid InuYasha." she whispered.

"What are you doing here, human?"

Kagome jumped, yelping as she whipped her head around to have a staring Sesshomaru looking down at her. He looked the same, stoic and droll as ever, but younger in the face, his features weren't so sharp yet. "I asked you a question, wench. Now answer." His voice was hooked with venom, and Kagome could already see the annoyance and urge for the silver-haired youkai to split her in two with his poison whip. Just as the ravenette was about to reply to the arrogant, and domineering demon, his father reappeared with a timid looking lower ranking demon that had a trail of dishes being set out neatly before Kagome.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, I was not expecting you back for another four months." InuTaisho stood across from his son, he never turned away from Kagome. The stare made her want to squirm, but otherwise she'd torn her eyes from the dangerous demon looking at her, to find the glimmering plates of food being presented to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes averted from Kagome to give his father a blank stare. "What is that thing doing here?" He inquired, the briefest of nose wrinkles making InuTaisho scoff and glance towards Kagome.

"She is here as my guest, Sesshomaru, and as such you are not to harm her in any way. If you do, you will be severe consequences. Now answer my question boy, do not test me." InuTaisho barked, and as Kagome turned her head to stare at the due of son and father through her peripheral vision, she could see Sesshomaru backing down from his father, like a pup.

A sneer caught the younger demon's lips. "I have finished with the pathetic tasks you appointed me." He answered. "And as for that human, well, if she does not get in my way then I won't be forced to kill her." The icy nip of the words irked Kagome, and she'd grown tired of getting called "it" or "that thing" or "human".

Standing up, she set her hands to her hips, and peered with a lava-like gaze at Sesshomaru. "Excuse me, but my name is not "wench, thing, or it". It's Kagome." And even as Kagome tried to make herself look intimidating, Sesshomaru only shot her a mild look, then turned his head away to walk off nimbly without another word. Just like Sesshomaru, it seemed he'd always been the stuck up demon he presented, even when Kagome was in the feudal era. InuTaisho allowed his son to depart from the room, and turned his eyes to Kagome.

"Do not push your luck with him, Kagome. I will not be here to protect you from my son's wrath at all times." InuTaisho warned. "Now sit, and eat. I would like for you to be bathed after and get fitted for something less revealing." InuTaisho eyed the girl up and down as he said this. "I do not find your kimono to be presentable in my palace. Kiri here," he said, motioning to the timid demon that had led the trail of others that had set Kagome's food in front of her stood off to the side with her head bowed. "will be taking care of you while you stay here."

"But I won't be here for long, I do need to get ba-"

"Silence!" Kagome winced as the dog demon growled his order, eyes narrowed down at her. "I will take you back when I feel it is time and when I feel I have been sated with my curiosity for you and your 'future' tales." And just like that InuTaisho took off without telling Kagome where he would be going, or if he'd even be back. She grunted out a sound of frustration before turning towards her food to begin wolfing down the carefully prepared meal. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were both mixed into one when it came to their father. It was like he was both of them. That brat, I swear. If he didn't have the power to kill me, I'd have that dog on his knees. She thought with a growl as she slurped down noodles, and chomped on rice-balls and more traditional servings, until she'd finished her meal and sat, with a glossy gaze in her chair holding her stomach. "Oh, I'm full." she whispered.

"Perhaps we should get you bathed then, miss." A soft voice chirped. Kagome slowly turned her drooping eyes towards the voice and remembered InuTaisho had left a servant with her. She only groaned in response, and stood up on her feet, letting Kiri lead her away in the maze of corridors and stairs that made up InuTaisho's grandeur palace. The walk was spent in relative silence, and it bothered Kagome. She never liked it when things were quiet, because it gave her time to reflect on InuYasha and her friends, her family... how she may never see them again if InuTaisho didn't keep to his word. Her head bowed as she walked behind Kiri, salt pricking her eyes.

While Kagome wallowed in the dilemma she was thrust into, Kiri had walked them almost everywhere, until they came upon two oaken doors carved with InuTaisho's crest (it seemed everything in the large monster was) and pushed them open to display an indoor spring. "Please strip and enter the water, miss." Kiri motioned. Kagome glanced at the shy-looking demon girl, and did as she was told, folding her dirt covered uniform and handing it to Kiri. "I will return with a fresh kimono for you to wear while you stay with lord InuTaisho." she said, bowing her head as she left Kagome to enter the pristine water of the stoned in spring. The scent of pink blossoms tickled Kagome's nose as she sunk down to her collar bone in the soothing water, and sighed.

The miko spent at least thirty minutes soaking, until her fingers started to prune that Kiri returned and helped wash Kagome off. It was awkward, but Kagome wouldn't object to the demon's help, it was only polite right? Holding her arms to her chest, Kiri draped something akin to a towel to dry her off, and quickly brought out the layers of silk, flower-pattered kimono's that she'd brought. Dressing the miko had gone in relative silence, and when Kagome was dressed and dried, Kiri stood back and bowed her head again. "Is everything comfortable, miss?"

"Yeah, it's great Kiri, thank you." Kagome smiled, and waited for the demon to bend straight again. "You don't have to bow to me, by the way. I'm not really that special." she said, following the woman out of the spring, and started another journey around the tedious halls.

"You are lord InuTaisho's guest, it is only right that I bow to you and treat you like royalty, miss." Kiri explained, until they stopped short of a door and the demon gestured for the human to enter. "This will be your room, miss. I have some chores to tend to, but if you call for me I will arrive right away." she promised, and before Kagome could even utter a thank you, Kiri was gone. Sighing, Kagome looked on sadly at the enclosed space of her room, a paint-stained window colored the graying walls, and plush rugs adorned the floor. A wardrobe and desk, as well as a silk-covered bed with a canopy was to be Kagome's new room. "Mom.. Sota, grampa.. I miss you all so much.. I miss my room.." Kagome sniffed, and for the first time since she'd left the group she buried her face into the soft fabric of her bed, and wept.

While Kagome swam in her despair, InuTaisho had left the castle grounds with Sesshomaru hot on his trails. "What made you bring her here? Do you know what other demons may think?"

"Sesshomaru, have I ever expressed any interest in those other demons? It is none of their concern whether I bring a human into my lands or not. It is my business what I do with her, or anyone else for that matter."

The son felt his jaw flex, long legs carrying him in winded strides towards his father, until he swiveled around and caught his father in the front, cutting him off from his path. "It is shameful what you are doing. If she's nothing but a harlot, why not find a demon at least? Surely they can provide more pleasure for you than that gi-" The resounding wave of a slap echoed, Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and his cheek stung.

InuTaisho's eyes were hard as they bore into his younger son's, his heir. "Listen to me, Sesshomaru. I command great armies, I am all powerful. You are not to question me. You are my son, you should trust your father's decisions, and unless I give you explanation to them, you do not come asking me for them." a growl finalized the larger Inu's words, and he brushed past his pup with a snort. "Make peace with her Sesshomaru, she will be with us until I escort her back to her village."

Sesshomaru watched as his father disappeared into the hills of green that were the West lands. The young prince snarled, claws having dug into his calloused palms to summon blood. Furious, Sesshomaru stormed away, feeling bewildered and betrayed by the one man he conceived to be the most powerful in the lands, the one man he sought to dominate over. Something had to be done.

**(A/n) Alright, so the chapters short, again, it seems they always end up that way but it's another one to the collection! I will try to write more up, and thank you to those of you who decided to stick around and are still reading and reviewing. Please remember that if at the top the chapter doesn't say "Revised!" then don't bother to read the chapter. It won't make any sense. Anyways, thank you and hope to hear from you all soon!**


End file.
